


Request Prompts

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), House M.D., Overwatch (Video Game), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Crying, Dry Humping, Emetophilia, Gen, M/M, Omorashi, Porn, Seizures, Self-Harm, Vomiting, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: - A whole fanwork of requested prompts and such. Requests: Open -
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	Request Prompts

Hey there! I decided to take a shot and write any request I might get. Which you can request down in the comments.

I'll be willing to try new things! But sometimes I just might not be comfortable because I be won't as good as I want :/.

**Fandoms:**

Overwatch, Red Dead Redemption 2, House M.D, Detroit: Become Human

(Don't be afraid to ask about other fandoms, the worse I can do is say no)

**Characters:**

Gabriel Reyes | Reaper, Jack Morrison | Soldier: 76, Hana Song | D.VA

Arthur Morgan, Dutch Van Der Linde, Javier Escuella, Hosea Mathews, John Marston (?)

Gregory House, James Wilson

Connor (D:BH)

(Don't be afraid to ask for other characters, the worst I can do is say no)

**Tags I'm Willing to Write:**

Omorashi, Wetting, Vomiting, Blood, Gunshot Wound, Seizures, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Self-Harm, Crying, Anal Sex, Fingering, Masturbation, Knifeplay, Language Kink, Dry Humping, Rough Sex, 

(There are probably a lot tags I missed, so just ask!)

The one thing I will not do is F/M or F/F. I'm sorry, It's just not comfortable for me. I will do M/M though!

**Chapter Guide:**

Soon to be updated!


End file.
